


Gods

by Littleladie97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, War, major characters are gendry and arya, the rest are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleladie97/pseuds/Littleladie97
Summary: He looks straight at her once again and she swears nothing could be as beautiful as the look in his eyes in this moment.He feels words beat against his chest and he bites his lip to keep them from spilling out: I missed you. I wish things could be different. I love you. I will always love you.He ignores the emotions that are tearing through his heart and utters the words that scream at him in his mind, "You deserve better. You deserve more than a bastard who grew up a smith."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently losing my mind wait for the new season of GoT, so this is what I do to pass time. This is my first post ever so constructive criticism is welcome but please be kind about it. Let me know what you think in the comments, kudos, and favorites. Also if you'd like to chat game of thrones message me on tumblr: somemultifandomshit.tumblr.com. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy!

Arya never assumed it would be the last time she'd set eyes on Gendry Waters. She thought there'd be more time, more chances, but Melisandre robbed her of her time and her chances disappeared with it. And when she stood helplessly watching him get carried far away from her, she didn't know whether she'd ever see him again, or whether either of them would live that long. 

She should have learned her lesson from the events in her life: leaving Jon and Bran, losing her father, leaving Sansa, losing Robb, losing her mother, losing Rickon. Losing and leaving, one after the other. 

But there must've been a God somewhere above because here she was, standing still on a beaten down field, between warrior's swords and soldier's arrows, staring at the boy that got away so _long_ ago.

He didn't see her right away, too busy fighting amongst the crowd of angry men, swinging his axe about. Maybe he _felt_ her, because now he was standing across from her, looking her dead in the eye. Neither of them moved, too afraid it was a dream or, maybe, a nightmare that would rob them of this moment. The world around them seemed to blur, like nothing and no one else mattered. 

But the reality of their situation set in full force when a screaming man lunged for her. He was grand in size but Arya was quick on her feet, ducking and bringing her sword, Needle, forward to puncture the man's ribs, then standing and dragging Needle across his abdomen. It was enough to send Gendry out of his current state and assess the situation at hand. 

They slowly inched towards one another, whether by reflex or instinct, they'd never know. Neither had realized how close they were until they stood back to back, sending a silent promise to protect one another. Soon, the pair were circled by six men, each bigger than the next. When the first man lunged, it seemed to start a ripple effect. Gendry ducked, Arya swung, man after man, lunge, duck, swing, _kill_.

Gendry was out of breath when he stood straight again, looking around at what was left of the battle. From what he could tell, Jon Snow's men seemed to claim victory as they shouted and thrust their swords into the air. He turned to find Arya, but she was already halfway through the crowd, walking towards the double doors leading to Winterfell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendry didn't see Arya again until the next day, in the tavern where the people were celebrating. He sat across from her with his ale but didn't dare to drink from it, he wanted to remember _everything_ she would say to him. His insides were screaming to speak to her, but he couldn't find the right words. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd left Winterfell entirely." She kept her eyes on the plate in front of her, as if looking at him would burn her eyes right out of its sockets. "Arya, I," Gendry started but stopped as soon as Arya stood and abrubtly left the table, rounding the corner towards the door.  

Gendry stood and followed after her, she was heading towards the stables, he noticed. Gendry didn't hum a sound as they walked, Arya making her way towards the nearest horse that stood eating a pile of hay. She grabbed a brush and combed it's fur as she stroked it's chin. A few minutes passed and neither of them said a word, Gendry stood watching Arya as she continued to comb the animal. 

Arya broke the silence, "The Red Woman is dead, Melisandre. I thought you should know. I killed her in the woods of Braavos."

Gendry searched her face for any flicker of emotion, but found none. He decided it was his turn to confess secrets, "She took me to Stannis Baratheon. She told me I was a Baratheon child," he paused waiting for Arya to respond.  

She was content with her continuous actions which urged Gendry to go on, "I should have listened to you that day with the Brotherhood. It was foolish to trust any man who's come back to life six times," he pauses to snort at the thought. "She took me to Dragonstone, I met my uncle Stannis for a moment, before he began to use me as a human sacrifice." 

Gendry was fiddling with his fingers now, trying to distract himself from his memories, how ashamed he was of his  _weakness_  toward the seductive ways of the Red Woman. "Ser Davos let me go, I rowed all the way to Casterly Rock and made my way to Kings Landing." He huffed another laugh, "All that, just to end up in the same place I started, the Gods are cruel." That's when Arya's head shot up to look at Gendry for the first time that day, and for a moment he thought he could see the sun in her eyes reflect back at him. 

"There is only one God, and his name is Death." 

Gendry furrowed his brows at her words but didn't dare look away, too afraid he wouldn't catch her eyes again if he did. "Be there one God or seven or a hundred, they've all been cruel one way or another. If they're so high and mighty why do we stand here living while they remain dead like fools," he countered. 

A moment of silence passed through them once again before Arya spoke, "Maybe this world is more cruel than any God," she paused to walk towards the window, staring out above, "maybe that makes us the fools." 

Gendry slowly walked towards her, stopping only when he felt his chest brush against her back. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine but her gaze didn't falter away from the stars.  

"My father used to tell me stories about how the Gods were reborn into stars, resting high above the land. Close enough to see but too far to ever reach. He'd tell me, the bigger the star, the more important the God." 

Gendry hadn't witnessed Arya talk about her father since the day she told him who she really was. If it caught him off guard his voice didn't show it, "Did you believe him?" 

She contemplated his question for a moment, "When I was younger, yes. My older brothers, Robb and Jon, would sit me right here on this windowsill between the two of them. They'd tell me about all the stars and the Gods that aligned with them." She caressed the windowsill as if the memories were carved into the wood. 

"Sounds like a happier time." 

She smiled at the thought, "It was a different life."

She feels the back of her eyes sting with unshed tears and sucks in a harsh breath before continuing, "It's been years since I've last heard their voices. I think I've forgotten what they look and sound like, almost. I curse the God that took them away from me everyday. It wasn't enough time." 

Gendry knows now she's not talking solely about her brothers, but her entire family, her friends, her home.  _Every thing she's ever lost_. 

"And when you left I- I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were just another name on the list, that I'd think of you every day and just like everyone else I'd never tell you the things I should have."  

She feels his chest stiffen from its normal rise and fall, "What things might they be?"  

She turns around slowly to look at him thoroughly for the first time in a _long_ time. From the furrow of his brows to the stubble on his chin, she follows the curve of his lips until she finally reaches his eyes. 

" _I will always be your family_ ," it comes out a soft whisper and he almost doesn't catch it, _almost_. 

Arya is standing so close she can see the different shades of blue in his eyes, she can smell the musk and the sweat off of his skin. She’d carved out a space in her life for him, and it hadn’t been easy and it hadn’t been pretty but it was supposed to have been _forever. Then he left, just like everyone else._

 _ _Gendry's breath catches in his throat when she looks at him again, everything from the years before come welling up in his throat.His eyes move to her lips now and the need to _taste_ her is so strong he doesn't think he can hold himself back much longer. He takes one of her hands in his and uses the other to move away a stray strand of hair away from her face and caresses her cheek. __

 _ _

He looks straight at her once again and she _swears_ nothing could be as beautiful as the look in his eyes in this moment. He feels words beat against his chest and he bites his lip to keep them from spilling out: _I missed you. I wish things could be different. I love you. I will always love you._ He ignores the emotions that are tearing through his heart and utters the words that scream at him in his mind, "You deserve better. You deserve more than a bastard who grew up a smith." Arya doesn't anticipate the blow, making the hurt that much stronger. 

The betrayal etched onto her face tears Gendry's heart to shreds. He lets go of her hair and drops her hand. As he backs away, he stares at the floor ashamed. He looks to make a fast exit but her voice stops him in his tracks, "You know you might be the dullest dimwit in all the seven kingdoms." 

He smiles while his back is toward her, "What makes _milady_ so sure?" 

It's enough to make her blood boil and before he knows it, she throws the comb that's in her hand straight at the back of his head. He welps at the contact and turns back toward her again, "Seven hells, Arya, you could kill me with one of those if you really wanted!" 

Arya rolls her eyes at his response, "Oh piss off, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."  

He smirks at her and responds over dramatically, "That's right, and you'd _never_ want me dead." 

Her head whips to his direction, she looks at him quickly and strengthens her stance, crossing her arms over her chest, "and what makes you so sure I wouldn't?"  

He keeps his gaze firm with hers, a hint of a smirk still upon his lips, " _Because you love me_." 

He catches her off guard and the emotion behind her face shows it, she turns beet red and her mouth falls slightly ajar. She composes herself enough to respond in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, you love me." 

She expects him to laugh or respond with something witty and sarcastic. Instead his gaze grows serious and his smirk falls, " _Yes._ " 

She feels herself not breathe as she stares at him across from her, he's so close but she can't reach him. _Just like the gods,_ she thinks. 

"Screw the gods." 

She makes her way to him and his legs follow her movements before his mind can register what's happening. They crash like meteors and align like constellations. He didn't know he was starving until he tasted her and if you asked the Gods, it was like witnessing an eclipse. To have the sun and moon together as one, for a moment that was beautiful and devastating all at once. 

She got to know him completely, every curve and sharped edge. He took her as his with a whispered promise of _forever._  


When they were finished she lay with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She kept her eyes closed and focused on the slow rise and fall of his chest. She tried to memorize the beat of his heart, the warmth in his arms.  

"You were always _my_ lady, my Arya," he hums. 

He feels her smile against his chest and vows to keep her smiling for the rest of his days, for as long as he could. 

"Maybe the gods aren't all that bad."  

_Fin._

__


End file.
